<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Vessel by HentaiCactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586832">Perfect Vessel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus'>HentaiCactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hentai Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the females tested, you're the one who was picked as the vessel to carry Sephiroth's offspring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hentai Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HentaiCactus's Reader Inserts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Vessel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're waiting in the lab, naked and cold, excited and a little scared of what is about to happen. Sephiroth enters, wearing only pants, which he doesn't take off. He unzips the fly and his cock springs out, thick and hard.</p><p>"So you're the perfect vessel who will carry my offspring," he says as he lifts you onto the lab table.</p><p>He slides a hand between your thighs, checking to make sure you're wet before he slowly feeds his shaft into your pussy. He gently fucks you in a steady rhythm, letting you come twice before he releases inside you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>